Those Words
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: "Those words again?" Was never commonly asked, never had the need to, until a boy appeared in the middle of the royal court, with no memory of how he got there, who he is, or why no one else can understand anything he says! -More sum/notes inside-
1. Chapter 1

Those Words

"Those words again?" Was never commonly asked, never had the need to, until a boy appeared in the middle of the royal court, with no memory of how he got there, who he is, or why no one else can understand anything he says! Yuugi's life just got more complicated then he can remember. Notes inside

**NT:** Yuugi's timeline is after the Ceremonial Duel: Based in AU-Egypt, near the time before Memory World. Even though of the timeline, Yuugi's height is of the same as the start of series, because he's more cute that way (hides).  
><strong>NT:<strong> I do not know a lot of Egyptian, and while I try to understand what I can, which is hard, "Egyptian" in this story is English, (besides the Egyptian I know), and what Yuugi is speaking is Japanese, which I don't know much of either.  
><strong>NT:<strong> does not wish to offend anyone who may know Egyptian and/or Japanese, if as such, I apologise, as well I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Which is owned by their official owners  
><strong>NT:<strong> OOC at most times, AU at times as well. Second Yu-Gi-Oh! story  
><strong>NT:<strong> More notes and translations that are from are at the end, and are in order of use, so if they don't make sense, don't blame me!  
><strong>NT:<strong> Reasons for using Japanese is for readers to get the feeling of what it would be like to be others in the story who cannot understand Japanese, which I'm sure, makes no sense, to someone who has no idea of the language.  
><strong>NT: <strong>Don't kill me.

-Chapter 1-

Why was it that on an ordinary day, nothing was ordinary? It set out to be an ordinary day, Ra made his daily crossing of the sky, the high priests were in order, and Atem was bored as usual. One of the guards had just left after going on about the security levels, which were still high, in case Bakura wanted to try again after disappearing. Then, as suddenly as anything a pillar of light appeared in the middle of the court room with a loud crash, making everyone scramble away in fright, and causing Atem to stand up. The strange pillar of light faded away leaving what looked like a small boy in its wake, who was left falling as if he were the one struck by the strange light, the closest to him went running to catch him, and the rest of them, Atem included, in interest came up closer to the small-looking boy and Isis, the one who had caught him. Seto was looking suspiciously between the small boy and the ceiling waiting to see if he could see where the light came from or if it would reappear. However, most of them were more interested in how the boy looked like a replica of their Pharaoh. Atem knelt down to them both and looked from the boy to Isis.

"...Well...?" He started for her.  
>"He appears to be unharmed, just unconscious..." Isis stated, after she had ruled out everything else, though she couldn't determine the cause of the tear stains down both his cheeks.<br>"...Did he anger the Gods...?" Many whispered, looking up to the ceiling, and edging away from the boy subconsciously, with this Atem stood up to face them.  
>"We won't know what happened to cause this, until he tells us." He told them, and then looked to Isis. "Will you tend to him...?" He asked, and she nodded, and gathered the boy up, and got up, only appearing surprised as she got up easily.<br>"Isis...?" Mahaado's voice came in concern seeing the surprise.  
>"It is okay, he was lighter than expected. He is just a little boy, how could he anger the Gods so...?" Isis questioned.<br>"I intend to find out once he regains his state." Atem voiced to her, nodding to excuse her, and she left.  
>Atem would get the information as to why a double-ganger-child appeared out of a pillar of light, disrupting his boring day; perhaps he could even thank him for it.<p>

Isis couldn't find a point of reason the boy was unconscious, other than simply he was because he was. There was no physical wronging; he looked as if he was asleep, nothing more. She had no prior experience with the boy so she couldn't tell if his mental state, or whether or not it was a cause for his current state of sleep. Though, she worried over that she hadn't been able to see him coming from her Millennium necklace, nor whether if he was a threat or not, though she seriously doubted a little boy could be a threat. It was remained to be seen, however.  
>Isis sighed, and sat down on the stool next to the bed she had placed him in, in a small healer's room, in high priority. What had caused the boy to be here sent in that light, had he angered the Gods, and sent to be punished? She closed her eyes and shook her head, her frown gripping her forehead; she refused to believe such a child could anger the Gods so highly without being punished before hand by officials. Isis sighed in defeat, how was she meant to treat, let alone cure him, when she had no idea of what ailed him?<p>

Her head quickly went back to the boy as she followed a soft sound coming from his direction, only to see him struggling to waken. Isis quickly got up and rushed to the bedside, and watched as she seemed to fall as the little child opened his eyes.  
>There was no way someone, no less a God, could and would punish this child.<p>

By now Isis was far beyond worried, as she watched the boy who was sitting up and looking around curiously, he hadn't said a word, but if he had tried, whatever he had said was nothing to her. She couldn't understand a word he said, nor did he seem to understand her. This was going to cause a problem. She watched as the boy's strange purple eyes landed on her again, he spoke, but whatever he said, the words wove themselves through her ear and out the other. By now both knew they couldn't communicate with each other.  
>….This was going to cause a problem….A big problem.<br>"Isis…." A voiced called entering the room by its own accord, making Isis jump a mile and turn.  
>"My Pharaoh…!" Isis yelped, placing a hand over her heart. She distinctively knew that the boy hadn't turned; he wouldn't have had, not understanding, even if the words were for him. Atem, on the other hand saw his duplicate was awake, and who was looking interestedly out the window, as if he had never seen the outside before.<br>"He awakes?" He asked her, and noticed her nod was in worry. "What ails you?"  
>"Maybe you can understand him…?" Isis asked herself as well as him, which made him frown, she turned around a placed her hand on his shoulder and he quickly looked to her as he flinched, his head turned inward as if he was silently asking her what she wanted, though his eyes wondered over to Atem, and they seemingly froze at him, all the while Atem came up closer.<br>"Strange eyes…" Atem noticed, the eye conjunction themselves were strange, the colour even stranger….Not that he could say his own were strange, his own being crimson. All the things that Atem could see all pointed towards the child suggested innocence.  
>If this was the case why had the Gods sent him here…?<p>

Atem looked to Isis.  
>"Has he been named?" He asked her, and frowned at her shrugging, he looked to the boy, who full attention was on him.<br>"What is your name?" He asked; only to watch as if the words meant nothing to him, and watch as the boy blinked in non-understanding.  
>Though, now it was Atem who blinked in non-understanding when the boy spoke and foreign sounds came.<br>Isis watched the exchange. "Did you understand him, My Pharaoh?"  
>Atem sighed. "Not one word."<p>

This was going to cause a lot of problems.

The boy sat on the bed the woman, had given him, he hadn't moved, though he did want to see what was beyond the window, something yellow? He was brought out of his thoughts suddenly when a hand was placed on his shoulder; he quickly turned to the woman, he felt his head turn sideways in his confusion as to what she wanted to try and say now. Though he quickly noticed another in the room, and looked to it, it was a man, but that wasn't what made the boy freeze, it was the red eyes that made him freeze up, the boy felt as if he wanted to run away and never want to see them again, he blinked, why did he want that…? He watched as the new man looked to the woman, he spoke the same words she had, he had not understood even a man with red eyes. But to whatever he had said the woman had moved her shoulders, and he and frowned and looked to him, and seemed to address him, in the same words he could not understand. He blinked his puzzlement, why could he not understand what they said?  
>"<em>Anata wa nani o itte iru...?<em>" He asked, but only watched as the new man blinked.  
>No one could understand him.<br>The boy watched helplessly has the two made a small conversation without him.  
>What language were they speaking?<br>….What language was _he _speaking…?

By now, Atem was fuming. Not only could he _not_ understand the small child, but no one could identify the language he was speaking, nor where he came from, nor his name, nor anything else Atem would have liked to know! Even if he were to ask the boy and the boy some miraculously understood him, and responded, Atem would not know, because he was unable to understand a word he said back to him!  
>Atem sighed, but looked to his hand when he felt something soft being placed on it, it was a small hand, who he knew whom it belonged to by now, and looked to see a worried normally-paled face looking back at him. The boy by now had gotten over his frustration of the language barrier, if he ever had such an emotion towards his own predicament, but Atem and everyone else, by far, had not. Atem sighed again, and patted the boy on his head, and smiled a small smile when he heard the innocent giggle the boy gave off. Atem was one of the first to theorize; that the boy was brought here against his will, nor was it for punishment, but he didn't understand is why the boy was brought here in the first place, perhaps to protect him? Though what Atem found strange is that the boy looked at everything as if he was looking at it for the first time. From the wall on the other side of the room, to the shadows that across the room as the light giver made its way down the sky, to how his sheets would make a sound if he moved them a certain way.<br>Everything fascinated the boy, and Atem found himself by the boy's side whenever he could be.

Atem looked to the door as Isis came back in after seeing to a guard and asking him if he would fetch Shada, perhaps he could see inside the boys mind.  
>"I have an idea…" She started, Atem nodded for her to continue. She then walked up to the boy who was watching her as she placed a hand on her chest.<br>"Isis…" She stated, and watched him blink and she extended her hand out to him. He blinked again, but pointed to her, and sounds tumbled out, to them it sounded like;  
>"<em>Eye-su…<em>?"  
>"Isis..." She restated slower, her eyes shining.<br>"_Ey-zi-su…_?" The boy question again.  
>Isis smiled, and nodded. "Close enough." She said to Atem, who was trying not to smile.<br>"_Ey-zi-su…_!" He stated proudly, to her nod he giggled, but looked to Atem as his head sided in confusion.  
>"I think he wants your name…" Isis whispered to him, and he nodded.<br>Atem tried to repeat what Isis had down. "Atem..." Ignoring Isis's little gasp to which that he had said his name, not title.  
>"<em>A-tim-u…<em>?"  
>Atem blinked, but frowned. "Atem…." He repeated slower.<br>"_A-tem-mu…._?" The boy asked again, this was close enough for Atem, who nodded, only to hear the boy giggle happily at the fact he got something right. "_A-tem-mu..!_" The boy took great delight in saying again, making Atem chuckle. But both watched as the happiness faded from him as he placed one hand on his chest, and shook his head downcast. He did not know his name. Isis looked to Atem in worry.  
>"He doesn't know his own name?" Isis pondered in the silence watching as the little boy seemingly wanted to cry, Atem who saw this placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to make him look at him, which he did.<br>"_A-tem-mu…_?" He questioned, Atem who saw the tears and wiped them away, and patted him on the head, making the boy giggle.

"Shada…." Atem started, and the man looked to him. "I do not want him broken." The man nodded, the boy in question looked between Atem and Shada with a clear questioning face.  
>"I will not harm him." Shada promised, the process would, obviously hurt, if barriers were in place, but he knew what Atem was asking. Shada took hold of his Millennium Ankh, and the boy watched on curiously as it was placed on his forehead.<br>Shada was looking into a place similar to the one he left, except there was a hole in the floor by the window, curious, Shada walked over to it, to see what he could find out, by looking through it he could see what looked like another room, testing the surroundings, by going down the boy would not be hurt. Shada was now in a foreign room, looking around he saw some things he could slightly recognize, something that related to a bed, a table, at least two doors, and what looked like fur was on the floor, above him was the night sky full of foreign stars and around the room was things stuck to the walls with writing he could not understand, though what intrigued him more, was the little golden box on the table, something he could read. It was Egyptian, it looked rather old, as he came closer to it, he knew the box, he had seen it just hours ago, it was newly made. But here it looked old; aged and suffered. Looking inside the box was yet another passage way down, through Shada knew that by going down this one would hurt the boy. Shada took one final look around the foreign room before he left.

Atem watched as Shada returned. "Well….?" He asked watching as the man breathed heavily he wondered what wonders the man saw.  
>"I saw a room familiar to this one, only there was a hole in the floor…." Shada started.<br>Both Isis and Atem blinked in confusion. "A hole….? Meaning what….?"  
>"It was a passage way." To this the two understood. "The passage way took me to another room, with everything that looked slightly foreign to me, though I could make out what looked like a bed and a work table." To this the two nodded, they knew the boy came from somewhere different. "Above me was a night sky shinning down though what looked like a see-clear material. There was this golden box on the table, it had our words on it, and it was a thing I had seen only just before…The Pendant box."<br>To this Atem looked amazed. "The Pendant box, come now, Shada—"  
>"I am telling the truth. But even the box looked old and worn…."<br>"Like what, it had aged?" Atem asked trying not to scoff at the idea; the Pendant box was only just made.  
>Shada nodded, and it made Atem silent. "He seemed to own it, and it seemed dear to him."<br>All three looked to the oblivious child who was looking out the window again, as if he was trying to see what was beyond it.  
>"I do not know why he held it in such a regard, nor why he owns it, though looking into the box, there was another passage way."<br>Interest had spiked up here. "And…?" Atem pressed, and blinked when Shada shook his head.  
>"Preceding any further would damage the boy; it seems he has repressed his memories into the box."<br>"…It explains why he doesn't know his own name." It looked as if a lightning bolt had struck Atem. "Wait, you said the Pendant box looked old, yes?" To this Shada nodded. "…Are you telling me he's from a different day, as well as a different land?" To this Shada blinked.  
>"If you look at it like that, then it makes sense as well." Isis spoke up.<br>Atem shook his head. "Did you know his age by it?"  
>"By judging he could be around mid teenager years."<br>Both Atem and Isis were shocked. "….You sure…?"  
>Shada shook his head. "He seems to have a mature yet child-like bright aura about him, his age for me is uncertain, as well as his name."<br>To that Atem sighed, of course the little boy would be complicated.  
>"Though know this, my Pharaoh." Shada started, making Atem blink. "He is of a purest soul, perhaps a speck or so of darkness."<br>To this both Atem and Isis's eyes widened. There was no such thing.  
>"…An angel…?" Isis whispered doubtfully, and Shada shook his head.<br>"He is human; he has human memories, no matter how deep they have been repressed for whatever reason, will be brought back up in time..."  
>Atem blinked. "Does it have something to do with the Pendant?"<br>Shada shrug his shoulders. "I do not know, perhaps it will trigger his memories, perhaps it's the reason he has lost them, or even more so perhaps being the reason he was sent here…."  
>Atem blinked but didn't stop Shada as he bowed and left the room. Atem was left alone with the child as Isis, too, excused herself.<br>"You're going to become a happy headache, aren't you, Little One?" Atem asked the boy, whose head sided in his confusion at the foreign words directed towards him.  
>"<em>A-tem-mu…<em>?" The boy asked in his confusion, but Atem chuckled sadly and patted the boy on the head.  
>Of course his little one wouldn't understand him.<p>

Atem stared in wonder at the small papyrus slides the boy had that were coloured, but the boy seemed to be enjoying himself, playing subconsciously perhaps, to what the game looked like to Atem, the small slides looked more like the extracted. Though, Atem's hand, on its own accord reached out to quickly to grasp one, making the boy flinch at the same time…But the mural on the slide…  
>"Mahaado…?" Atem questioned, and he could feel the boy's confusion, but held his hand out for the slide back, and Atem gave it back, the game had to be important if it was on papyrus. He held the card up, and pointed to the symbols that held no meaning to Atem, but to each several of them he pointed to, he verbalized what the symbols meant, he looked to Atem in hopes he had understood. Which he had not, to tell him such he shook his head. The words and the symbols of his strange land meant nothing to him.<br>"I cannot understand, Little One." Atem told him with a sigh, he sighed as well, but he continued sliding out the slides of stilled coloured papyrus, every now and then a move he made in the game, to Atem made no sense.

Atem watched as the boy as he lent forward in his bed to try and glimpse outside the window, Atem briefly wondered where the mural slides had been placed, and why the boy hadn't gotten up to cleanse his curiosity of what laid beyond his window. Atem blinked, but acted on impulse, as he reached over to the boy, to gather him up in his arms, he registering to the small yelp the boy gave up in surprise, and how his small little hands curled into his tunic as he walked around the bed and to safely deposit the boy down near the window. Atem chuckled when he heard the gush of foreign sounds that came out in an awe-sigh at what was beyond the window, but while the boy was preoccupied with the sights of Egypt he could see, Atem was able to try to categorize what the boy was wearing…Most of which he had no idea what to call, he supposed the black tunic was covered by a small-lengthened blue tunic cloak of some sorts, he had no idea what to call the material covering his legs, nor what they were called, around the boy's midriff, was….what Atem could only describe as two straps, however how they were held up, Atem had no clue, the boy was also wearing a form of shoes. Though Atem wondered briefly if the small blue tunic cloak could be pulled away without disturbing the black tunic underneath; wherever the boy had come from, wasn't a hot place, in this place, the little boy would get hot rather quickly in his original attire. Atem wondered how he faired with it up to now, without complaining about it.  
>Atem blinked from his thoughts when the boy turned around to say a gush of foreign words to him.<br>"..._A-tem-mu_…?" He asked, after the spill of foreign words, Atem recognizing this was how he sounded his name, watching as he pointing to the sky, to the light source, then placed his hand over Atem's and placed both to Atem's chest, then back to the light source.  
>Atem blinked for a second, but then understood what the boy was asking, with his other hand he pointed to the light source.<br>"Ra…" Atem announced to him, and he watched as the boy blinked and blinked to him.  
>"<em>Rye….<em>?"  
>"Ra…" Atem repeated slowly.<br>"…._Ra-ah…_?" He asked again, Atem nodded, figuring that was the closest he was going to get, and watched as the boy giggled and getting something right, but seemed to sober up, and mutter something, with his new found word in it, Atem watched as his suspicions were corrected; the outer small blue tunic cloak, indeed could be pulled off, leaving the sleeveless black tunic in its place, though Atem blinked, just what, in all of creation, was covering his neck…?

He couldn't remember….So what did he have nightmares about….? The boy frowned and looked towards the dark room and leaned towards the window, it was dark outside. Where had _A-tem-mu_ gone to? Was it late enough for people to sleep? Then why wasn't he asleep? The boy groaned and smashed his small fists against the sides of his head, and grasped the hair he smashed his hands into, why didn't he know anything? Was he bad, bad enough for his memories to abandon him? Why did he know a whole set of a different language then what everyone else around him spoke? Knowing a grand total of three words in the language would never get him anywhere! Why couldn't he point to himself and someone tell him what he was called? He groaned again and looked to what he could see of the darkened outside, he could go to the window, right? The boy grasped the edges of the sheet and pulled them backwards and placed his feet on the floor, after sitting like that, he retracted the idea, and brought his knees to him so he could wrap his arms around him, as he pondered his lost memories. Why were they lost? What….what happened to him…?

Atem found it was like teaching a child to talk as it was to teach the boy his language, though the only difference, the words the boy spouted only resembled a little of the original word Atem had said, but it was as close as the boy could get, also the only other difference was that Atem could only teach him if he had the object in sight and could point at it.  
>He was astounded that the boy had only been in his presence less than a week when it felt a lot longer than that, maybe it was because Atem was either doing daily things, being tested on his ability on being a new Pharaoh, or with the boy teaching him. Atem frowned, seeing the frown, the boy looked to him worriedly.<br>"We need a name for you, Little One…." Atem announced to the boy who sided his head.  
>"<em>Nam-u<em>…?" He asked pointing to himself, and Atem nodded, and then set to ponder, what could he name the child? Was he allowed to rename the said child, in the first place, even though he was the Pharaoh? He was from a different place after all, and that was outside his jurisdiction. He looked over to his question. Who was waiting patiently for his new name, but then brightened as if he thought of something, with a gush of foreign words in his excitement, he pointed to his mural slides, and the other various objects Atem had given him over the many races the sun had done across the sky; they all had something in common…  
>Games…<br>He liked games…  
>Atem blinked. "…Heba."<br>The boy was now to blink. "_Hy-ba…_?"  
>Atem chuckled. "Heba…" He repeated.<br>"_He-eb-ah…_?" He asked again, changing the sounds of the words he spilled.  
>"Heba…."<br>"_He-ba…_?" He asked again, and lit up when he heard Atem chuckle and watched as he nodded.  
>Atem pated him, and heard him giggle, he was now named Heba.<p>

Both turned to see the door opening.  
>"<em>Ey-zi-su…<em>!" Heba brightly announced seeing someone he knew, and could greet. Isis smiled her greeting to him, and looked to Atem, but before she could announce what she came in for, Heba made a gush of sound in foreign words, making both of them to look to him with a blink. Isis watched as he placed his hand on his chest.  
>"<em>He-ba<em>…!" He announced happily, and Atem chuckled at the rapid blinking Isis gave off.  
>"Heba….He is named Heba?" She asked looking towards Atem.<br>"I named him Heba, considering he likes games." Atem told her, and Isis nodded. "Why are you here, Isis?" Atem then asked.  
>"I'm looking for Mahaado's charge, seeing as such, she is not here." With that she excused herself leaving the two to blink.<p>

_He-ba_ kept to _A-tem-mu_'s side, he didn't know where they were going, as the explanation was foreign to him, but he suddenly stopped, staring, making _A-tem-mu_ stop as well.  
>"Heba…?" Was the only thing he understood was said the rest following it was foreign. But–that…that <em><strong>thing<strong>_ was moving!  
>"<em>Vas-zu…<em>!" _He-ba_ yelped pointing to the now-and-then moving object, _A-tem-mu _seeing as the object was moving, _He-ba_ was pulled back behind _A-tem-mu_, he grasped onto the cloaks material and he poked his head around _A-tem-mu_ to see if it had stopped moving, but only succeeded in yelping when something darted up from within it, into _A-tem-mu_ forcing _He-ba_onto the floor as foreign words littered the air.

"Mana…!" Several voices shouted, one being Atem, the other being Mahaado's voice, as he came into view and plucked Mana from Atem, and Atem quickly rushed over to Heba only to pick the child up in his arms and made sure there was nothing wrong as far he could see.  
>"Prince….!" Mana shouted delightfully, not fully caring for the glare Mahaado was giving her, but she then noticed Heba who was undergoing Atem's gaze to make sure he could not see any wronging from the fall he had sustained. "You never told me you had a little brother!" She squealed out, making Atem look to her, with a frown, and while Heba flinched at the sound.<br>"He is no relative of mine." Atem told her, and she blinked.  
>"He is not….?" Mana asked, and Atem nodded, and she blinked. "You sure…?"<br>"Positive, Mana, he is not from here." Atem told her, and she blinked in non-believing, the two just looked so alike, and the way Atem was handling the smaller one suggested as such, but she shrugged.  
>"What do you mean 'not from here'?" Mana asked her confusion, as Heba watched her in fascination, not really caring he was being held up by Atem, he was all for leaning into Atem then trying to get away.<br>For whatever reason, Heba blinked and looked up to Atem.  
>"<em>A-tem-mu<em>…?" He voiced, making all present blink. "_Fl-our…_?"  
>Atem blinked and let Heba down and smiled up towards Atem, then looked to Mana in his confusion, Mana returned to look.<br>"Prince, why does he speak so strange….?" Mana asked with a frown, Heba looked between her and Atem.  
>"It is because he does not speak our words, Mana; he is from another land." Atem told, and Mana understood a little more.<br>Heba placed his hand on his chest. "_He-ba…_" He told her, but only made her blink when he gestured towards her.  
>"He wants your name…" Atem told her.<br>Mana blinked. "…Mana..."  
>"<em>Ma<em>-_ne-h…_?" Heba asked, when he got no answer he looked to Atem for one.  
>"Mana…." He repeated slower for him, when he realized that Mana was frowning confusedly, and Mahaado wasn't going to answer.<br>"_Ma-h-na-h_…?" He questioned again, Atem chuckled and patted his head telling him he was right, and Heba giggled, but looked to Mana.  
>"<em>Ma-h-na-h<em>…!" He announced pointing to her, making her blink, but she nodded, making Heba giggle again.

~  
><strong>Yuugi's "Egyptian" from Japanese:<br>**_Ey-zi-su – Isis  
>A-tem-mu – Atem<br>Ra-ah – Ra  
>Nam-u – Name<br>He-ba – Heba  
>Vas-zu – Vase<br>Fl-our – Floor  
>Ma-h-na-h – Mana<em>

**Japanese translation:  
><strong>_Anata wa nani o itte iru...? – What are you saying…?_

**Notes on Egyptian used:  
><strong>_Ra – Sun God, giver of light and warmth in the day  
>Heba ~ Game (<em>**A/N**: _found being used for Yuugi in a lot of stories, guessing this is its meaning)_


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Atem looked on with a chuckle as he watched Heba look around the outside, but always seemed to make sure Atem was in sight, and if he wasn't he'd run back with a gush of foreign words, in which Atem wasn't sure if it was in worry or in chide, but whichever it was, Heba would also then smile and bound away again, in the same routine, if Atem didn't follow quick enough, though within two tries, Atem was quick enough for Heba and quick enough to escape the prowling guards in sighting him alone. Atem watched in fascination as Heba squatted down and ran his hand over the sand; he giggled his excitement when he could make the sand into pictures. Heba's hand weaved symbols that made no sense to Atem, even when spoken by the boy. Heba looked up to Atem with a blink, as if he just realized Atem was there, with a giggle he smoothed the sand out once more and patted it in wonder, Atem sat beside him and pointed where Heba had patted.  
>"Sand…" Atem said slowly for Heba.<br>"_S-au-in-d_….?" He asked in his foreign sounds, and Atem nodded to him, only to hear him giggle and for him to continue to weave unknowing symbols in the sand.  
>Heba looked up from his foreign weaving of symbols to look at Atem, he voiced the symbols to him, but Atem shook his head, the words still foreign, with this Heba grinned and smoothed out the sand only to replace the foreign symbols with pictures. One looked like the giver of light, next to it was a foreign symbol, and to this Heba looked to Atem.<br>"_Ra-ah_…?" He asked pointing towards the picture then the foreign symbol, to this Atem frowned, perhaps the symbol meant Ra, but Atem couldn't know, but resigned instead to draw the symbols for Ra in his words.  
>"Ra…" Atem said pointing to his symbols. Heba giggled and erased his symbol, and tried to copy the symbols Atem had drawn. It didn't look the same, but Heba giggled at it.<p>

Atem got up, and held out his hand to Heba, who by now knew this meant they were going somewhere, placed his hand in his and Atem lifted him from the sand, giving the hand Atem held more pressure, Heba knew to stay close, so he nodded and didn't wonder off.  
>Atem walked inside and down several halls every turn he made, he made sure Heba was still close and not too interested in the world around him to notice Atem's disappearance around a corner. Heba stared at the two huge doors they came to, Atem opened them both and they entered a large room, to the little push Atem gave Heba, he knew he could wonder in eye sight, but at the largeness of the room, Heba decided the stay close seeing many people he did not know, all of whom who possibly did not know him. Atem chuckled when Heba stayed close, the shy boy would not wonder about in front of people.<br>"My Pharaoh…!" Isis started in amazement seeing Atem there when he was not needed was a surprise, but then she saw Heba. "You've brought young Heba….?" There was going to be an obvious reason.  
>"I wanted him to see the place he first came to." Atem responded looking at Heba who now looked frightened at the people in the room, out of them all he only knew two.<br>Atem looked to see Seto walking up to him, and registered to the two small hands that grasped him as the owner moved behind him, as if he was trying to get out of sight.  
>"My Pharaoh…?" Seto asked seeing Atem, but then seeing Heba. "Ah, he moves?" Seto asked looking towards Heba, and Heba tried to move behind Atem more.<br>"Seto, please…" Isis asked. "Do not upset the boy more than he is." Isis asked of him, and Seto looked to her.  
>"How would any of us know he is upset…?" He asked her and she glared.<br>Atem ignored the two, and looked to Heba who looked like he wanted to shrink to somewhere far away.  
>"Heba…?" Atem asked, to hearing his name, Heba looked up to Atem and blinked, and gave of several foreign words, that made people in hearing distance, both Isis and Seto, to blink at the two, and watch as Atem pointed to Seto. "Seto…"<br>Heba blinked but looked to where Atem pointed. "_Sye-tu_…?" Heba asked looking up to Atem.  
>"Seto…."<br>"_Sight-toe…._?" He asked rephrasing his foreign words, to this Atem nodded, and Heba looked to Seto, and placed his hand over his own chest. "_He-ba_…" He told him, to this Seto nodded.

With that over with, Atem noticed that Heba had still a hold on him, but brought himself out a little.  
>"He does not seem to know his whereabouts…" Isis stated when they got to where Heba was brought to them in the light, as they both looked to Heba who was looking curious at the floor junctions, and Atem sighed.<br>"I guess not." Atem stated, as Heba did not give any indication he knew the spot, he didn't even talk.  
>"Can I make a suggestion, my Pharaoh…?" Isis asked, to this Atem nodded. "Take him to see the Pendant box….?" To this Atem blinked, and looked down to Heba, only to grasp his hand and give a light pull, to tell him they were leaving, to this Heba giggled, and looked to Isis and Seto.<br>To them he spoke foreign words, with them only understanding of their formed names, with a wave he set out with Atem. But Seto looked to Isis.  
>"Why the Pendant box…?"<p>

Atem watched as Heba looked around the room he brought him to, which was his own, and watched as Heba ran to the balcony to voice his awe. Atem couldn't understand Heba's fascination with the outside, but there wasn't much Atem understood about Heba in the first place. Heba turned around to face Atem and speak to him, with the only word he understood was his own name; he came over to Heba to see what his curiosity had landed him this time. He was pointing to everything he could see.  
>"Egypt…" Atem stated for him.<br>"_E-ji-put-to_…?" He asked, to this Atem chuckled, and Heba giggled.

_He-ba_ looked back to _E-ji-put-to_ in wonder, it was big! _S-au-in-d_ everywhere! He looked back to _A-tem-mu_ in wonder why he had brought him here.  
>"Nee, <em>A-tem-mu<em>…?" To hearing his name _A-tem-mu_ looked to him and _He-ba_ gestured to the room. "Naze wareware wa koko ni iru...?" He asked, perhaps this time _A-tem-mu _would understand, but at the blink he guessed not, but gestured to the room again with a frown. _A-tem-mu_ took his hand and walked to the side of the bed, to where he let got to grasp something else, and turn to him.  
>To <em>He-ba<em> it was something gold and shiny, And for some reason he didn't want to be anywhere near it, let alone touch, but before he could decide whether or not he actually wanted to take hold of it, a sharp throbbing pain struck through his head, making him yelp and grasp his head.  
>"Heba…?" He heard <em>A-tem-mu<em> call out, and grasp him, but for some reason this made the pain return again and it kept returning, and before he knew it he was unconscious.

Feeling that Heba had become unresponsive, it felt as if the alarm had been sound to Atem fearing the boy had lost consciousness, picking the boy up in his arms he raced to the door.  
>"Guard…!" He sounded alerting the nearest one. "Alert Isis that I'll be in Heba's room, make hast…!" With this command the guard bolted for it, while Atem found Heba's room only a short way from his own. How does one deal with an unconscious boy? Atem had no clue of healer's basics; he was now cursing for his lack in the knowledge. He didn't move from his place he stood inside Heba's room only to when he looked to see Isis rushing in.<br>"What happened…?" She asked immediately seeing Heba.  
>"He returned to this state after seeing the Pendant box…" Atem told her; to this Isis took hold of Heba and placed him down on his bed.<p>

"He is unharmed…But I have no idea the mentality of the reason." Isis told, looking to Atem. "I am sorry, my Pharaoh, I did not know this would happen to him should he see the box…"  
>Atem shook his head. "I wouldn't have let him go near it, if as such I knew." He told, and she nodded, she believed they both knew he was attached to the boy.<br>Their heads both quickly snapped to Heba hearing foreign words, seeing his eyes closed, Atem quickly looked to Isis for an explanation, but he assumed she did not know as she was frowning.  
>"I might know if I could understand those words he speaks…" Isis stated her frown still intact.<br>"His wording has become subconscious…?" Atem asked of her, and she nodded. "Could Shada know the answers…?" Atem asked, at this Isis's eyes widened and she bolted from the room, leaving Atem blinking at her actions.

Atem blinked again seeing Isis returned with Shada, who didn't seem to know what to do at first, but did as he was asked, and looked inside Heba's soul.  
>To Shada, he was not in the same room like the first time, he was in the foreign-looking room, and the walls seemed to tremble from emotion that seemed to be pouring from a certain golden box, as if it had been opened carelessly in ones sleep. Images blurred together, some Shada had no clue what they contained, most of them which of the escapees held images of the same foreign-room and of an open Pendant box which contained what looked like golden broken pieces. Shada looked around feeling the boy shift from one of sleep to of one being awake. The walls stopped in their trembles, and the images poured back into the Pendant box and seemed to seal themselves shut, the room suddenly changed back to the same room he left, only differing with the hole which seemed to have widened since Shada had seen it last.<p>

Shada blinked in confusion, but looked up to see the purple eyes of Heba looking at him curiously, as he got up he saw the worry faces of Atem and Isis.  
>"<em>A-tem-mu…<em>!" Heba announced happily. Atem looked between Shada and Heba in his own puzzlement.  
>"Without my intervention, he would have waked..." Shada explained, and both blinked.<br>"He seems to remember what happened here…" Atem stated, seeing that Heba had voiced his name, and Shada nodded.  
>"I believe he will remember his past in his sleep, and then forget he remembered before he wakes fully." Shada announced.<br>Atem blinked and his frown appeared. "What? Unless we suddenly know his words, we won't be able to retell his wordings…!" Atem said, and Shada nodded, therein Atem seemed to mutter.  
>Heba blinked, and reached out for Atem.<br>"…_A-tem-mu_…?" He sounded, and Atem looked to him, with a smile and patted his head, only to hear Heba giggle, Atem then gathered the boy up and deposited the boy by the window, and looked back to Shada.  
>"By meaning they re-seal themselves…?" Atem asked of Shada, who blinked, while Heba was now fully occupied by the outside.<br>"By meaning….He does not want to remember…" Shada started, making both Isis and Atem stare. "There must be a portion of his life he does not wish to remember, being unable to forget that portion, he forgot everything. Either that or…his memories are being sealed by an external force he has no control over…" Shada explained.

Atem blinked in non-understanding, and let Isis take over.  
>"So you are saying there is something he wishes to not remember, or something is making him not remember…?" Isis asked Shada, who nodded. "So how can he remember his own words…?"<br>"I believe the hole between the two rooms has something to do with that…"  
>Atem, who had been following along, blinked. "Something to do with his memory…?"<br>Shada nodded. "If the hole is greater, he shall remember more, when I first entered his mind, it was only as big enough to allow one person through, just now it had widened enough to allow two through."  
>Atem blinked. "So what has he remembered…?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"But you just said…?" Atem started unable to keep himself from blinking at Shada.<br>"It is unravelling, which can only mean some of which is forgotten will stay with him now…" Shada pondered, while Isis and Atem looked to each other then back to him.  
>"….You do not have the slightest clue, do you…?" Atem asked with one eye brow raised.<br>"Not in the slightest." Shada told, and Atem seemingly growled.

"To me, the images that poured out made no sense, in them held the Pendant box…" Shada started, ignoring the fact that Atem had growled at him, but now his curiosity had been spiked.  
>"How so…?" Atem asked, forgetting he had just growled at the man in front of him, not a moment fall.<br>"The contents of the box were in pieces…And the only thing that was made for the box…" Shada trailed off looking at the Pendant.  
>"You are not suggesting…?" Atem struggled to start off.<br>"With what I saw of his fragmented escaped memory while it lasted was of the foreign room and of the Pendant box, as if they were the first memories to try and escape; to be recalled, but to be the first to be pulled back in." Shada seemingly pondered again.  
>"Meaning the box and the containing pieces are dear to him? They wanted to escape, to be remembered…?" Isis asked.<br>"Our dear memories are never ones daintily forgotten, and are always the first to return, if as such they are forgotten." Shada told her.  
>"If I follow what you are saying, which I hope to Osiris, that I am, the memories pieces were forcibly returned to the box…?" Atem asked, to this Shada nodded. "To what you said, dear memories would return no matter how much we wish to forget them, yes?" To this, Shada nodded again, having no idea where this was leading. "Then, I am guessing he is not forcibly forgetting is own memories…"<br>To this Shada blinked. "You have reasoning…?"  
>"If he wanted to forget a piece of memory it would not be a cherished one to begin with." Atem stated, and Isis nodded.<br>"Then you are siding with the thought of his memory being sealed by an external force…?" Shada continued to ask of Atem, who nodded.  
>"If it is as such, we shall need to find the external force, and I believe it is what sent him here. We will not find it." Shada continued, making Isis and Atem blink.<br>"Then why was he sent here…?" Atem asked Shada.  
>"To perhaps send him away from where such larger memories that can trigger his memory lay…" Shada pondered.<br>"So if we knew the triggers—" Isis started.  
>"And to see these triggers will send him unconscious!" Atem said opposing the idea of letting Heba get hurt.<br>"It seems his only way to release his memory…." Shada told Atem, who started muttering again.

"I'll need to monitor his progress, so I'll be back at Ra's retrieval." Shada said seemingly happy again, and gave his leave, and Atem groaned, his head hurt, Isis looked to him in her worry.  
>"Are you ill, my Pharaoh…?" She asked in concern.<br>"I am fine, Isis." Atem told her, and she nodded.  
>"I shall return to my duties now, my Pharaoh…Call for me if something changes." She announced and took her leave.<br>Once she had taken her leave, Atem let out a sigh that made Heba turn around.  
>"Just us two now, Heba…" Atem said sitting next to Heba, who moved over slightly to make room for him, Atem looked to Heba, who was seemingly studying him for some reason, making Atem blink.<br>"_A-tem-mu_…?" With that said he spoke in a rush of foreign words, and Atem could not catch a single one. To calm the raging words Atem placed his hand over Heba's head, he stalled in his word making, and seemingly sighed and lent into Atem, where he stayed, only to make Atem blink.  
>"Those words, again, Heba…" Atem sighed, but only succeeded in making Heba giggle.<p>

Atem worried, ever since Heba went to sleep, words had been tumbling from him, though it seemed the same string of words that made tears fall. Atem looked up to see Shada return as he promised.  
>"He speaks….?" Shada questioned walk to the bedside.<br>Atem nodded. "The same words over and over. I do not understand their meaning, but I do know they are harmful for him."  
>"Let us see shall we…?" Shada asked then extended his hand to Atem, who blinked.<br>"I can come along….?"  
>"I don't see why not…" Shada told while shrugging, with that they appeared in the same-yet-not room.<br>"This is the hole you mentioned…?" Atem asked, having wondered over to it, Shada followed as he nodded.  
>The walls were yet again trembling as Atem looked on in wonder, but his attention was soon drawn to the Pendant box which everything else seemed to be centred on, as well as the images pouring out.<br>Atem watched as two small hands he had come to know opened the box and indeed there were pieces inside, he seemed to take two out and try and fit them together, but at the same time show he seemed to show them to someone the image had not captured, as it was centring of the pieces in Heba's hands.  
>"I see what you mean…" Atem announced to Shada who only nodded to him.<br>The next image that came up from the box was a new one to Shada as it was a room much like the one they were in.  
>"Those words are what he keeps repeating…" Atem noticed, as he heard the same foreign words from the image that poured out. The image seemingly looked to one side to the other, then seemed to rush to a door, and open it, to which he seemed to be in a hallway, unconcernedly, he rushed over to another door which had the symbol for the Eye of Wdjat on it, which made both Atem and Shada blink in even more concern, as the boy opened it to reveal a maze inside, as he called out the same foreign words, the image was quickly recalled, making the two blink once more, as they were forced to the outside, as if the image alone was for the boy.<p>

"You can tell me the meaning of what we saw, yes…?" Atem asked looking at Shada, who was looking on in wonder at Heba, who was still muttering in his sleep the same repeating words.  
>"I'm afraid, I only have speculation to offer you, my Pharaoh…" Shada announced quietly.<br>"Speculation is all we have with Heba for the moment, so continue…" Atem told him, he nodded.  
>"I believe he has a connection to our days…" Shada started, and did not miss Atem's groan.<br>"Did the fact that he possessed the Pendant box, or the door with the eye of Wdjat, give that away…?" Atem asked in sarcasm, but Shada shrugged.  
>"Ah, to know where that door led…." Shada trailed off in wonder.<br>"Sure, a maze, we both saw that…" Atem stated.  
>Shada huffed. "That is not want I was meaning. He was calling to something. Those same words he is using now…"<br>Atem blinked, and looked towards Heba and tried to follow the sounds. "So if we could say the words he would be able to tell us…?"  
>"He would not remember the door or why he was saying the term, my Pharaoh…" Shada reminded him.<br>Atem looked just about ready to face-palm himself, and did not seem to want to converse, until he blinked and looked to Shada. "Had the hole in the first room widened…?" He asked, to this Shada shook his head; it had not changed, since his recent relapse with the Pendant box.

Atem watched as Heba looked at Shada curiously.  
>"His room is back to the same, no different." Shada announced.<br>"So he really does forget…?" Atem asked; Shada turned to him, with a frown.  
>"You are saying that the Pendant box did this…?" Shada asked, to this Atem nodded, and Shada pondered, but looked to Heba who was tugging his hand, and seemingly looked up to him expectantly, making Atem chuckle.<br>"He wants your name…" Atem offered, still chuckling.  
>"…Shada…" He offered to Heba.<br>"_Sha-aa-dei…_?" Heba asked with a blink.  
>Atem blinked; sometimes he could get the name completely wrong.<br>"Shada…" Atem said slower for him.  
>"<em>Shar-har-da…<em>?" Heba rephrased again. Better.  
>With that Atem patted his head, with that Heba looked to Atem.<br>"_A-tem-mu_…?" He asked, making Atem blink, then watch as pointed to his door. "_Oo-ut_…?" To that Atem sighed, but nodded, but ended up chuckling at the childish antics Heba displayed.

Heba ran on ahead, making Atem chuckle, though the sound quickly dispersed when he heard a foreign sound which sounded extremely close to forced exhaled air, which got Atem running down the hall, to find what Heba had gotten himself into, though his forehead quickly found a nearby wall softly in relief once he had walked over to the nearest one, when he heard Heba's giggles and his exclamation to whom he ran into.  
>"<em>Ey-zi-su…<em>!" He implored happily to her.  
>"Hello, little Heba." She replied, to this Heba giggled, but Isis looked to Atem, and her frown appeared quickly. "Are you ill, my Pharaoh…?" She asked, but watched as he silently shook his head, which was still against the wall.<br>"I am fine; Isis…The boy is going to be the death of me…"  
>Heba who was looking between the two frowned at the foreign words used.<p>

Heba had found himself yet again in a patch of sand drawing foreign symbols, as Atem conversed with a guard, who was reporting that Bakura had not made an appearance as of yet, but they were waiting on it, Atem nodded, this was something Bakura was good at, disappearing, then reappearing, though he had a funny feeling he wouldn't like it when Bakura would next turn up.  
>"<em>A-tem-mu…<em>!" One annoyed Heba announced to him, pulling him from his thoughts.  
>"Heba, what's wrong…?" Atem asked, looking down to Heba, who pointed upwards to the sky, which was starting to cover itself in dark clouds.<br>"Rain…" Atem stated. It had been awhile since it had rained…  
>"<em>R-ei-n…<em>?" Heba asked, to that Atem nodded, as the sky made its presence known, and released the rain, making Heba yelp in surprise, but then giggle as he held his hands outwards in an attempt to catch it while he jumped up and down. "_R-ei-n…_!"  
>Of course only Heba would find getting drenched, Heba could protest, Atem picked the boy up and carried him inside before the boy could catch his death, or his clothes get too wet to dry.<p>

Atem pulled Heba again away from the rain coming in his window, and heard yet again the foreign saddened sounds he made as he was pulled away, which yet again made Atem chuckle. This time Heba stood his ground, making Atem blink as he pointed out the window, so that's what he wanted, he wanted the name of the light giver in the dark.  
>"Iah…" Atem told Heba slowly, watching as he blinked.<br>"_Ee-y-ah…_?" He tried to form the right sounds, even to this he knew it was wrong and tried again without Atem prompting him. "_Ey-ah_…?" He asked again of Atem, even this time round it was still hard to recognize what Heba was trying to say, but seeing the yawn that came on, and one hand raised up to gently rub one eye, Atem chuckled and picked the boy up to place him in his bed and to watch the boy as he fell asleep to start muttering his foreign words.

Shada sighed; it was still the same images of the boy and the door, and his repeating of the same foreign words. Shada looked over to Atem, who seemed to be pondering something anew.  
>"What reasons do you have, my Pharaoh…?" Shada asked him, and he looked to him, with a frown.<br>"I have none, Shada; only wonder at to why the same images have been repeated." Atem told Shada  
>"There can be two reasons, which I can ponder…" Shada announced and Atem nodded. "Either he had said these words a lot, or he values the reason."<br>"He must value the words to say them a lot, therein…?" Atem questioned Shada.  
>"Of opinion, we do not understand their significance to him, so we cannot value whether or not he valued them or wished to throw them away." Shada announced<br>Atem blinked. "So you can either value or want to throw away words said overly…?"  
>Shada shrugged. "These words might be of a place he stays, therein having them stated overly; it also might be a thing he holds daily. It could be the place the maze is at or a thing placed inside the maze. We do not know…"<br>"Nor do we understand." Atem finished with a sigh, as he sat down, watching as Heba turned in his sleep, now facing Atem directly. "The hole has not changed size…" Atem stated looking back to Shada, who shook his head.  
>"No, I believe that one thing would be required to bring either a good portion of his memory or all of it…Therein changing the size…"<br>"And that thing would be what he is sounding…?" Atem asked.  
>"Not necessarily, perhaps all he needs is what has sealed his memory to release them, and not the thing he is sounding, as he would not know he needs it." Shada sounded.<br>Atem thought didn't say more as he watched Heba try and find a more comfortable place in his sleep. "Do you think the Pendant from his day did this…?" Atem pondered.  
>"What makes you come to this conclusion…?" Shada asked as he blinked, to which Atem looked to him.<br>"Heba looking at the Pendant box made his memory unravel unknowingly…" Atem started, and Shada frowned.  
>"Even as such, it would need a reason to seal his memory and to send him to us. What reasons could it have had…?" Shada asked his confusion to Atem, who shook his head. "In any case our first main objective is to unseal his memory not find the cause of its sealing which will come later." To this Atem stood up.<br>"…And what…? Give him the Pendant and see what happens…? Not even you would have the understanding of what would happen if the Pendant was given to elsewhere!"  
>"It seems he has possession of it in his day, it's the only reason for him to hold it in such regard." Shada said in his defence.<p>

Atem sighed as he sat back down, rubbing the side of his temple as if the actions alone would keep his mind at bay and there in the moment for it was bound to drift of the sleep, or sink into frustration.  
>"I do not wish to hurt the boy, Shada. Placing him anywhere near the Pendant has caused him harm." Atem stated to Shada, who nodded.<br>"You have not caused him harm, my Pharaoh…" To this Atem blinked. "It is seen to say that perhaps the Pendant did seal his memories, it can grant them back, whether its reasons are noble or not, little Heba needs his memories back, and seemingly they are going to hurt him…If it does, apologize, he will understand a gesture of forgiveness no matter what words you use to explain it."  
>Atem sighed. "I shall see to it in the morning." He announced to Shada with a sigh as he got up wearily and walked to the door. "As soon as you can, will Isis to this room in the morning, I shall explain therein." To this Shada nodded and Atem took his leave.<p>

"I still think this is insane." Isis huffed with her arms folded, in clear defiance. "What if this brings him to a permanent sleep this time…?"  
>Atem looked to her, rather helplessly for one of his stature. "I do not like it either, Isis. We have no other choice."<br>Isis still huffed.

_He-ba_ looked between the two, what were they talking about…? Neither seemed to like it… _He-ba_ blinked.  
>"<em>A-tem-mu<em>…?" _He-ba_ asked of him, and he turned around, to watch as _He-ba_ sided his head in confusion, _A-tem-mu_ seeing the reaction, walked over to him, and place his hand on his head, with an expression that made _He-ba_ frown, an expression of sadness? Was someone leaving…?  
>"Nani ga okotte iru, <em>A-tem-mu<em>...?" _He-ba_ asked silently of _A-tem-mu_, but at the unknowing blink, _He-ba_ guessed _A-tem-mu_ could not understand him once more, and sighed and looked to his trembling hands. What was happening…? Why was everyone upset…?  
>"Heba…" He heard <em>A-tem-mu<em> call, and he looked towards him, with another foreign word, something of _A-tem-mu's_ was strung around his neck, with a blink he looked from the foreign necklace back to _A-tem-mu_, before he yelped out in pain, one hand went to try and pull the cord away, the other went to grasp for _A-tem-mu_. Even that did not help, the building pressure was kept and it kept rising; _He-ba_ clenched his eyes shut, that didn't even help as the pain increased, _He-ba_ found himself unable to open his eyes and felt his strength give way as he seemed to fall.

~  
><strong>Yuugi's "Egyptian" from Japanese: <strong>  
><em>S-au-in-d – Sand<em>  
><em>Sight-toe – Seto<em>  
><em>E-ji-put-to – Egypt<em>  
><em>Shar-har-da – Shada<br>Oo-ut – Out  
>R-ei-n – Rain<br>Ey-ah – Iah_

**Japanese translation: **  
><em>Naze wareware wa koko ni iru...? – Why are we here…?<br>~Ejiputo – Egypt  
>Nani ga okotte iru – What is happening<em>

**Notes on Egyptian used: **  
><em>Iah – Moon God (used from the third used Moon God from Ancient Egyptian mythology), giver of light in the dark<em>


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

He opened his eyes and blinked again, he was in his room; he sat up on his bed, and swung his legs over so they met the floor.  
>"Huh…? Why'm I here…?" He asked himself looking up to the sky he could see through the ceiling; then looked around; there was no door that led out. "…I'm stuck in here…huh…?" He wondered as he got up, stepping carefully around the toys in the room. No matter how many times he put them away each time he appeared here, they'd be in the same spot. He looked to the desk, to see the Puzzle box, before deciding to go over to it, to trace the outer rim. "That's right…" He started, tracing the hieroglyphics he had tried for so long to remember that littered the faces of the box. "I wonder if he's alright now…" He briefly wondered, but then frowned. "How did I end up here…?" He looked back to the box, and picked up it. "This has you written all over it." He stated accusingly, but seemingly his anger faded away as he placed the box down, as if he had never wanted to harm it in the first place. "I guess it doesn't matter now…" He stated with a sigh and turned away only to see an intruder.<br>"Shadi…?" He questioned with a puzzled blink, only to see the man blink, and shake his head, to this he offered another blink, but seemingly closed his eyes and sighed.

"I believe he forced me out." Shada countered, looking down to Heba, making both Isis and Atem blink.  
>"Force you out…? How so…?" Atem asked first, beating Isis, who glared at him.<br>"He was there." Shada said with a blink, in his own stun.  
>"He was there?" Atem echoed. "Is that possible…?"<br>"Obviously it is quite possible…." Shada stated in a huff of annoyance.

He opened his eyes and groaned; his head hurt…Now, why did his head hurt…? He blinked and was then looking up to see Atem; oh…That was why.  
>He groaned again. "<em>Nee...Sa rete ori masu mada memori no sekai...? Watashi wa kanari wareware ga nokotte kakushin shite i ta...<em>" To the blank look he got he blinked. "_Gesu wa... Shi nai…_"  
>Atem looked to Shada, who looked to Isis. He on the other hand, felt a certain weight hanging from his neck, with a yelp of surprise, which made the other three look to him in alarm as he hastened to take it off and glare at it. "<em>Sore wa subete anata no sekinin desu<em>!" He scolded the Puzzle, and then looked to Atem, who was looking rather worried along with Isis.  
>"Here, have it back before I throw it in the Nile…" To this he held out the Puzzle for Atem, who blinked but took it back in a stunned silence.<br>"…So it sent you here…?" He looked to the voice, and frowned.  
>"<em>Shadi<em>…?" He asked, making them blink. "Wait, no…um…Shada…?" He asked, and the man nodded silently. "Yes! I remembered that one…Yes, the Puzzle sent me here…I can't figure out how though, considering it was placed back in the shrine…I wasn't even touching it at the time…"  
>Atem blinked. "You can even babble in our words…Impressive." To this he grinned. "But what shrine…?"<br>"Um…at Kul Elna…" He stated, to this Atem looked to Shada whose face was blank.  
>"Ah…Spoilers…? Oh, this is going to hurt my head…" He muttered as he scratched his head, and everyone else blinked.<br>"How can you suddenly speak our words….?" Isis asked, and he looked to her.  
>"<em>Ishizu...<em>!" He suddenly beamed to her, and she blinked. "Eh…You can thank the Puzzle for that…" He stated, and they all looked towards it.  
>"Oh…"<br>Atem blinked. "So you have a name, yes?" He asked, to this he nodded.  
>"Hm-m, <em>Yuugi<em>..." He stated, making them all blink, but was seemingly happy looking around.

Yuugi had the tendency to switch languages if he was talking really fast, or if he was overly emotional; it unnerved Shada, but made Atem want to laugh. Though, what unnerved Atem was he seemed to know where he was, even though he was from a different day...  
>"Yuugi…?" Atem asked, subtly frowning to himself, he couldn't quite get his name right, but all the same Yuugi looked to him.<br>"_Hai_, Atem…?" Yuugi asked.  
>"Those words again…." Atem pretended to chide, making Yuugi laugh. "How do you know your way around…?" He asked him, but didn't like how Yuugi grinned, almost evilly.<br>"Spoilers….!" Yuugi stated happily and threw a pillow towards Atem harmlessly, who caught it and glared at Yuugi, who grinned to him almost innocently.  
>Atem especially hated the newfound word <em>spoiler<em>.

Yuugi blinked as he watched Atem and Seto converse, and he tried hard not to laugh, he could still see Kaiba when he saw Seto, so it made it even funnier that they had the same name. As much as Yuugi tried he still slipped up in the language department, he also found it hard to follow along what they were saying as well, not so much with Atem and Isis, but everyone else was hard to follow. Shada was still a mystery to him; looking so much like Shadi it was scary. Though…they probably had a hard time following what he said as well.  
>"Yuugi…?" Yuugi blinked as he heard his name being called and looked up to see Atem looking at him worriedly, with a nod, Atem smiled then turned back to scold Seto, making Yuugi laugh, even though he didn't understand why. It was funny that Atem still cared even though he didn't know him. Yuugi pondered as he walked outside, he wouldn't be alone for too long; he'd give Atem five seconds to realize he left his eye sight.<p>

Yuugi sighed as he finished drawing the Puzzle in the sand. "_Mou Hitori no Boku_…" He drew his hands around his drawn up knees, though, he guessed that he shouldn't call him that anymore…But he still wanted to, Yuugi didn't think he would mind…Wherever he was…  
>"Yuugi…!" Yuugi looked up from his drawing, to see Atem coming up to him. "There you are…What have you got there…?" Atem asked nodding towards the picture.<br>"I drew the Puzzle…" Yuugi told him, pointing towards it, and Atem frowned.  
>"Why do you call it a puzzle…?" Atem asked him, and Yuugi looked to him.<br>"Because I solved the pieces of the puzzle that made it up…" Yuugi started to tell him, going back to the sand and drawing what looked like the other Items. "Everyone who knew it called it the Millennium Puzzle." Yuugi looked up to see Atem blinking.  
>"Where do you come from, Little One…?" Atem asked of Yuugi who blinked at Atem's name for him and sniffed, but hid it from Atem as his hand smoothed out the sand below him.<br>"…Would you take _spoilers_ for an answer…?" Yuugi asked a little hopeful he would say yes and leave it alone.  
>"No…How would I knowing the days you come from hurt anything…?" Atem asked.<br>Yuugi didn't answer, in any form Atem knew, but this time he heard him trying to hold back tears.

Yuugi looked to his cards, with a frown. "I don't know how you got in here; _Mou Hitori no Boku_ had you…" He contemplated with a blink. "If you're here, then…" Yuugi quickly gasped as he laid the cards out, it was _their_ deck; the one they had created together—and there they were the three—  
>"Yuugi…?"<br>Yuugi gave a yelp and tugged the God Cards from view. Why and how…did he have this deck? He looked up to see Atem walking in with a frown.  
>"You well…?" He asked, referring to the yelp, Yuugi nodded, and Atem saw the cards. "Ah, the mural slides. Care to explain…?"<br>Yuugi blinked. "Um…Sure…" He said, putting the three cards back in his holster, fully out of view. Atem might not understand the symbols, but he could understand pictures, and Yuugi was pretty sure Atem would understand those three pictures well.

Atem lent against the wall, Yuugi still had the fascination of the outside, though he briefly wondered where his blue tunic cloak had been placed, and yet again where the mural slides were, but Atem ended up laughing at Yuugi as he bounded from the nearest window back to Atem, only to stare up in awe at the man next to Atem.  
>"You're….Mahaado….right…?" Yuugi asked with his head sideways, and missed Atem's astonished blink, not remembering having told the boy the man's name. Mahaado nodded.<br>"And you are Yuugi." He stated making Yuugi giggle and nod.  
>"You're a priest." Yuugi stated lightly, pointing and the Millennium Ring, making the two nod.<br>"You know a lot about our days." Mahaado noticed.  
>Yuugi laughed nervously. "Ha-ha….About….that…"<br>There was absolutely _no_ reason why Yuugi knew a lot about these days. Yuugi sighed, who was he trying to fool? The man over from him could be excused. He soon yelped when Mahaado lent down to him.  
>"So you come from a different day, to us, little Yuugi…?" Mahaado asked politely.<br>Yuugi thought it would be best not to be upset over the name he had been given by Mahaado, and nodded in the same sense.

"He won't tell me when. Saying it will spoil…" Atem huffed, making Yuugi giggle, only succeeding to make Atem glare at him, which only resulted in Yuugi laughing.  
>"So how did you end up here, Little One…?" Atem asked, he wanted his answers, Yuugi sighed.<br>"The Puzzle sent me here…I think…"  
>"Why…?"<br>"I don't know." Yuugi replied truthfully. He had no clue how he was here, nor why. "So maybe if I knew—Argh! _Mou Hitori no Boku doushite watashi ni itte kure naka tsu ta no Sennen Pazuru ki o shiyou suru houhou…? Masaka! Watashi wa mou ki ni shi nai_…!"  
>With the glare Yuugi sent the Pendants way, the two thought it best not to ask what he had said. Atem didn't want to have to send someone to fish out the Pendant from the depths of the Nile.<p>

Atem watched with a curious frown, from where he was told to stay by Yuugi, who gave him the be-quiet-(universal)-notion, as he spoke his words in what seemed excitement, as if he had forgotten Atem couldn't understand him. Atem watched Yuugi continue to creep up on the vase for some reason, whispering in those words of his, as his excitement rose, once he had successfully got near the innocent vase, he suddenly tipped it over, making Atem blink even more so when it suddenly made a humanoid noise.  
>Yuugi laughed. "Mana…!" He announced pointing down at her disfigured form proudly, as she lay there blinking up at him.<br>"How did you know she was in there…?" Atem asked, as he came over to them, watching as Mana got herself up, and brushed herself, looking glum.  
>Yuugi grinned. "The vase moving gave it away."<br>"Aw…!" Mana groaned, making Atem grin.  
>"What is your fascination with hiding in vases, anyways…?" Atem asked her with his frown returning. Yuugi looked between the two.<br>"A hiding spot from Master…!" She announced proudly.  
>"…Maybe you should stay closer to him more, Mana…" Yuugi started in a quiet voice, making both Mana and Atem look to him.<br>"Why do you say that…?" Mana asked with a blink, but Yuugi shook his head and turned away to face a near window. Atem frowned, but blinked when he heard him sniffle.  
>"<em>Taisetsu na no chikaku ni taizai-jin…Anata ga shitte iru koto…toki karera feudo hanarete...<em>"  
>Even if Atem didn't understand a word Yuugi had just said, even the soundings sounded sad. What had this boy seen through his life…? What had he been through…?<br>Atem would never know.  
>He watched as Yuugi looked back to them with a ghost of a smile; he then walked away silently.<br>And they wouldn't chase after him.

Memories were painful. That much Yuugi could say was true. With a saddened smile he looked up to the sky. Was _Mou Hitori no Boku_ happy now where he was…? It would be saddening to know if he wasn't. Going through all they did, just for… He sniffled again, as he watched a bird he couldn't put a name to shuffle past him. Yuugi moved so that he could sign symbols in the sand, fleeting symbols that meant the world to him.  
>Yes, memories were painful, that much was true. But losing them was worse. Living with them might be harder.<br>"This must have been how you felt…_Mou Hitori no Boku…_" To this he clenched his eyes shut, feeling the tears gathering. "_Doushite…? Doushite yame ta no ka….?_" He sniffled again as he opened his eyes to see a lone tear drop fall onto the symbols, and disfigure their meaning. "_…Doushite…."_  
>One thing could change everything. To the symbols in the sand, one drop of water was all it took.<br>One drop was all it took to disfigure it…to wipe its meaning from view. He placed his fingers over the lines. "_Watashi de wa nai...Tsuyoi... Niyotte jibun…_" He told the symbols blankly as if they could hear him. "_Naze watashi wa koko ni..._?" Yuugi asked the disfigured symbols, hoping they would give an answer.  
>….They didn't, and he doubted they ever would again.<p>

Yuugi glared at his Puzzle box, with a frown, how had it sent him here…? Why here off all places? A place where Atem was? A place where he knew yet didn't. Yuugi sighed in defeat and flopped back onto his bed, looking up at the night sky through the glass. He knew he had not been in Egypt long, perhaps a little over a week. He didn't mind at all, being with Atem, and all. But Atem didn't recognise him at all, as it should be; this Atem hadn't met him yet. But Yuugi was still saddened by it. He missed the version he knew, but with that thought he realised the version he knew would be gone if and when he got back to his own time stream. Sighing again he closed his eyes, to wonder if time was moving in his own timeframe… What happened to make this happen…? He opened his eyes to look back at the box, what possible reason would it have to bring him here…? Yuugi frowned, what possible motivation could it have had? He didn't know; he just wore it around his neck; _Mou Hitori no Boku_ would probably know…  
>Yuugi growled it wasn't as he could walk up to the darn Puzzle and ask it!<p>

"…You look as if you wish to have the will to throw the Pendant in the Nile…" Atem stated cautiously, getting Yuugi out of his thoughts and looking to him.  
>"Huh, maybe…? I just wish I knew why it brought me here…I don't know how to work it…" Yuugi told with a frown, placing out his legs in front of him, Atem blinked when Yuugi looked to him again. "Could I have it for a second…?"<br>Atem frowned. "The last time you had it you fell unconscious…." To this Yuugi shrugged.  
>"It returned my memory, perhaps it can send me back…"<br>"I suppose, but you must take it off, if it pains you." Atem cautioned, to this Yuugi nodded, knowing that Atem would give out this condition. Atem sighed, and gave the Pendant over to Yuugi.

Yuugi grasped the Puzzle and slung it around his neck and held it to his eyes to look at the lone eye it carried.  
>"<em>Watashi wa anata to nani o shi masu ka…<em>?" Yuugi asked the Pendant, and briefly registered to Atem sighing, to him hearing Atem he looked to him.  
>"You like confusing me, with those words of yours, don't you, Little One…?" Atem asked, to this Yuugi giggled, but set his eyes back to the Puzzle.<br>But as soon as he did that the world went dark.

Yuugi blinked. He had not moved, but somehow he had been drawn inside the Puzzle. After he realised that fact he groaned. He didn't feel like roaming the Puzzle at that moment.  
>"Yuugi…?" A voice near him said.<br>Yuugi looked and there stood Atem as he was five seconds ago, he had been drawn in to….?  
>"Gah…! <em>Aou, subarashii...! Tada subarashii…<em>!" Yuugi growled.  
>Despite the situation they were in, it made Atem chuckle.<br>"Those words again, Yuugi…" Atem said, making Yuugi groan. Even here he could not understand him. "I'm guessing you know where we are…" He prompted Yuugi in hopes he would tell.  
>Yuugi nodded. "Inside the Puzzle…"<br>Atem blinked. "People can go inside the Pendant…?" He asked.  
>Irony…Absolute irony…Of course Atem would be the one to ask that particular question!<br>Yuugi said nothing, but grasped his hand and marched forward. He didn't know what to find, or why Atem was here. But knowing Yuugi, it would stumble out and hit him in the face, like always.

It didn't hit him in the face. But when he looked back to see Atem, he wasn't there anymore.  
>"Eh….?" He voiced in confusion and looked around. He was nowhere. As if he had suddenly vanished, perhaps he had. Yuugi sighed. The Puzzle sent Atem back to his world, yet didn't seem to want to let Yuugi back to his. He sighed.<br>"Typical…"  
>But sighing would get him nowhere, he knew that, he kept on; listening for sounds of anything he could follow. Perhaps someone would walk up to him to find him and lead him home.<br>His eyes widened when he saw the shadows shift and make out a figure. He hadn't meant it quite literally.  
>Nor did he expect the figure to look so much like himself…<br>"Aibou…!"  
>Nor say those words to him.<br>Yuugi stared wide eyed as his yami came up to him, with an expression that was torn between worry and amusement.  
>"You just love making me worry, don't you, Aibou…?" He asked him.<br>Yuugi blinked. "Huh…? What…?"  
>He sighed. "Come on, Aibou, we need to go…" To that he let out his hand to Yuugi, who took it, even though he felt his head spinning.<p>

It wasn't what they expected. True, they had thrown normalcy out the window, when Yuugi had split in two at the gates of the Afterlife, then duelled each other.  
>But when they <em>both<em> disappeared, instead of the lone _one_ who was meant to leave…It really wasn't what they expected, nor when the gates closed, sparking worry for the teens.  
>Mokuba turned to Kaiba. "What happened, Nii-sama…?"<br>Kaiba growled. "Like hell am I supposed to know….?"  
>"Something has intervened…" Ishizu commented.<br>"What gave it away…? The fact that they are both gone…Or the fact that the door closed…?" Kaiba asked sarcastically of her, and she glared at him.  
>"Where did they both go…?" Anzu asked as she stood where Yuugi had been only five second ago, she looked to the stunned faces, and didn't need to be told that Yuugi wasn't meant to disappear as well.<br>It was true that they had thrown normalcy out but what they really didn't expect was for one to reappear with the other unconscious in his arms.

"Atemu…!" Most people yelled to the now blinking ex-Pharaoh.  
>"Uh…Hello…?" He voiced confusedly, but he looked from Yuugi to Anzu, masking his own worry and puzzlement for the moment. "Anzu, is Aibou alright…?" He asked.<br>Anzu blinked, but came over, throwing her questions to the back of her mind for the moment; knowing Atemu would never answer them when Yuugi was in anyway hurt. She had learnt well over the past years, with the both of them; you don't ask questions when the other one was harmed in anyway.  
>Atemu drew Yuugi out, so Anzu could check. "He seems fine, just unconscious…."<br>"How is that fine…?" Jounouchi huffed to Anzu.  
>"Well, it's better then—" Anzu was cut off by trembles in the surroundings.<br>Atemu out of spite drew Yuugi closer to him, as if the action alone would protect him.  
>"The place is collapsing…!"<br>"Run for it...!"  
>With that they ran for the exit.<p>

"So, Atemu….You gonna tell us what happened…?" Jounouchi asked of Atem. "Or ya gonna leave us in the dark…?"  
>Atemu knew he wasn't meant to be here, he also knew that his Aibou wasn't meant to be unconscious nor was the Puzzle meant to do what it had done. But Atemu was grateful to it once again.<br>"It was something the Puzzle did…." Atemu started with a frown. With Ishizu in the lead, she led the way back the way they had come.  
>"The Puzzle did what…?" Anzu asked catching up to walk with Atemu, who still had hold of an unconscious Yuugi; surprisingly no one had asked to take Yuugi off Atemu. They knew they had no chance in the first place, nor did they want to suffer the glare they would receive.<br>Atemu sighed and shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure…"  
>They all blinked and sighed, minus Kaiba who couldn't have cared less.<br>"Perhaps Yuugi knows…?" Anzu asked hopefully.  
>Atemu didn't reply to her, nor did anyone else. What Atemu knew was that the next time Yuugi woke could possibly be a little awkward.<p>

With the trek ended, they ended up in the hotel.  
>Jounouchi laughed nervously, while Honda hit him over the head, and Atemu sighed.<br>"I'm going to go put Aibou down…" He told them, Anzu nodded and handed him a card key, while glaring at the other boys.  
>"You know how to work this, right…?" Anzu whispered to him, he nodded. His Aibou had used it before, and shown him in his excitement of using them.<br>Anzu sighed, but froze when an arm slung over her shoulders.  
>"He doesn't know about the sleeping arrangements, does he…?" Jounouchi asked in a snicker.<br>"Oh, be quiet. They'll be fine!" Anzu retorted to him angrily, and walked off.  
>"She's pissed." Jounouchi stated.<br>"Gee, what gave it away…?" Honda asked sarcastically.

Atemu had seen a complication as soon as he opened the door one handed, while the other held Yuugi to him so he wouldn't slip out of his grip and fall. But he wasn't about to voice it, as he closed the door with a swing of his foot, and walked over to place Yuugi down on the lone bed in the room. Atemu sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked back to his Hikari.  
>Atemu was worried; it would be truly ironic if his Aibou woke without his memories. With a sigh, Atemu got up and wondered over to the curtains to pull the string to close them, perhaps all he needed was sleep.<br>Atemu missed the constant babble and bubble of emotions his Hikari provided that streamed over their mind-link. No matter what memory his Aibou woke up with, it would not deter Atemu away from protecting him once more.

Yuugi opened his eyes, the place was dark, but not as dark as he remembered where he was when he last was, he groaned and tried to shuffle about, though when he realised he was on a bed somewhere, Yuugi blinked and looked around only to fall on a figure he knew.  
>"…Mou Hitori no…Boku…?" He asked and the figure twitched suddenly and lifted its head with a blink.<br>"Aibou…!" He sounded getting up slowly from leaning on the bed, from using it as a makeshift pillow to a now seat. "How are you feeling…?" He asked Yuugi, who blinked, as Atemu placed his hand over his forehead to search for a temperature.  
>"Now very confused, what happened…?" Yuugi asked while trying to get the sleep out of one eye once he sat up, making Atemu chuckle.<br>"Well…After the doors opened, you and your friends talked to me, and I looked back, you were starting to disappear though the next thing I knew I was wondering the depths of the Puzzle once again, only to find you there a short time later, as well…" He told.  
>"Ah, so that really did happen…?" Yuugi asked, though Atemu wasn't sure if the question was for himself or for him.<br>"What do you mean, Aibou…?" Atemu asked of him, and Yuugi looked to him.  
>"This might sound strange but the Puzzle sent me somewhere…" Yuugi started slowly, but Atemu nodded.<br>"I know it did, I remember it. I wasn't sure if you would though…" Atemu stated and Yuugi blinked.  
>"You remember? Why didn't you tell me…?" Yuugi exclaimed with a pout, making Atemu chuckle and pat his head.<br>"These memories were created when the Puzzle sent you back, so I remembered them when I was walking in its depths waiting for you." Atemu stated.  
>"Oh…" Yuugi started with a blink, but then caught up. "You were waiting…?"<br>"I didn't know it then, but after I remembered, I waited for you so I could find you." Atemu told him giving him another pat on the head which forced out a giggle from Yuugi. "After you took the Puzzle to look into it, and we were drawn into it, I was sent back a week before with no memory of you, but I was more attached to the Puzzle, which was something it couldn't take away, but I didn't know why." Atemu stated, and Yuugi nodded. "I also remember you speaking Japanese, which I can now understand. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Aibou…" Atemu spoke and soon found the curtains now more interesting, so he could turn away.  
>Yuugi blinked, if he remembered, and now he could understand everything he said—oh…<br>"Nee…Atemu…?" Yuugi asked, bringing Atemu to look at him again, with a nod. "It's okay." Yuugi told truthfully with a smile, making Atemu chuckle.  
>"Of course it is, Aibou." Atemu chuckled, patting Yuugi again, who responded with a yawn, which he tried to cover. "Now, I think it's time for you to go back to sleep, Aibou." With this he got up, making Yuugi blink.<br>"Where are you going…?" He asked him while he looked up to him.  
>"You need your sleep, Aibou. I'll sleep elsewhere."<br>To this Yuugi really blinked, in realisation there was only one bed. "You can share mine." Yuugi offered; he knew he only took up a little space.  
>Atemu blinked. "Um…Aibou….?"<br>To this Yuugi rolled his eyes, with a sigh. "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch when you can sleep next to me."  
>Atemu chuckled. "Alright, alright..." He caved with a slight sigh, climbing over Yuugi, and on his way over, he nuzzled the side of Yuugi's face making him giggle.<br>"Nee…Atemu…?" Yuugi voiced sleepily, and got an affirmed response from Atemu. "Do you know how and why the Puzzle sent me back…?"  
>"No, but for whatever reasons it had, I'm glad it did. Do you know why…?" Atemu asked while making sure he wouldn't be taking up more of the bedding then needed; then threw the rest of the covers over Yuugi.<br>"I don't know either, but I'm still glad." Yuugi voiced with a smile as he snuggled down into his pillow gratefully.  
>"Night, Aibou…" Atemu chuckled to Yuugi.<br>"Night, Mou Hitori no Boku…"

To everyone else, seeing Yuugi and Atemu next to each other was something they hadn't seen overly well before, but for the two, it was just like communicating with each other, just now they were both visible.  
>"So, Yuge…!" Jounouchi greeting, in the hall when both Atemu and Yuugi came out of their room "You alright now…?" To this Yuugi nodded, and watched Atemu out the corner of his eye, making sure if he had any trouble he could be quick to explain to him, and save him from modern day embarrassment, and a lot of stares from foreigners….and the time soon arrived.<br>"Aibou…?" He questioned making both Yuugi and Jounouchi turn, to see him pointing at something. "How does this work…?" Yuugi quickly chuckled and went to help the old spirit.  
>"It's a vending machine." Yuugi told him, seeing the various items through the glass, and Atemu sighed.<br>"I knew that much how does it work, Aibou…?" Atemu asked curiously.  
>Yuugi chuckled, as he took out some change. "Watch…." Yuugi advised, making Atemu nod as he pushed in the combination for a soda, and placed in the change.<br>"…Aibou, it just ate your money." Atemu stated with a blank look, not knowing whether it was meant to do that or something else, but however, he looked to Jounouchi who seemed to be doubled over in fits of laughter, Atemu frowned, and looked half ready to pout.  
>"Jounouchi-kun…" Yuugi started, and it made him stop laughing.<br>"Sorry, it was funny."  
>"Not to me." Atemu stated fairly, now fully pouting.<br>"Here." Yuugi said to Atemu, giving him the soda. "In exchange for money, you can buy what is in there by pressing in the code."  
>To this, Atemu now understood, to show he did, he nodded to his little Hikari.<p>

"So you don't know what happened either…?" Anzu questioned Yuugi, who shook his head, though Atemu looked as if he just remembered something.  
>"Oh, Aibou, remind me to reteach you Egyptian sometime." Atemu stated with a blink, not noticing his statement caused their friends to become confused.<br>Yuugi played annoyance. "Oh, so you didn't like my trying?"  
>Atemu chuckled. "The words you said barely resembled anything."<br>This caused Yuugi to blink, and sigh. "How come you were so good at Japanese, when you had no memory?"  
>The two of them didn't notice their friends watching them like a tennis match.<br>"Because I had eight years to learn it in the Puzzle, you on the other hand just appeared..."  
>Yuugi blinked. "Oh yeah…"<br>"…What's going on…?" Anzu stated with a blink, making the two turn to them.  
>"A…Long story…?" Atemu asked himself, and Yuugi nodded.<br>"It's something we can tell on the plane…!" Yuugi stated with a smile.  
>"How are we going to do that, Aibou….?" Atemu asked, making Yuugi blink, then turn to Kaiba.<br>"Don't you _dare_ bring me into this…!" Kaiba stated with a glare, making the rest of them laugh.

~_Sometime later…_~

Atemu walked through the front door on the _Kame Shop_, chuckling slightly as he shook his head and closed the door with one foot, then looked around.  
>"Aibou…!" He called, when he saw the place where his Aibou usually was at this time of day, was vacated, which normally was the counter, when his grandfather was out, he minded the store. Nothing had changed in the years Atemu had stayed here, not that he was going to leave any time soon either.<br>"Nee…! I'm in here…!" Yuugi's voice called, from the distance Atemu could tell he was near the lounge, to this Atem chuckled and walked through, following the voice of his once-and-still Hikari.  
>"Morning, Aibou…" Atemu greeted, and Yuugi turned around smiling.<br>"How was your walk…?" Yuugi asked in his way of greeting, making Atemu chuckle as he came up to Yuugi to pat his head, he was still smaller then Atemu, not that the two minded, he had still grown, Atemu had just grown more.  
>"I knocked someone over who was running late." Atemu commented.<br>"Was he okay…?" Yuugi asked in concern for both of them, with a blink.  
>But Atemu nodded. "He is fine, just late for the Academy opening..."<br>Yuugi brightened. "A dualist…?"  
>Atemu nodded. "<em>Winged Kuriboh <em>was calling out to him."  
>"Is that why you left this morning…?" Yuugi asked blinking up at Atemu.<br>Atemu chuckled and patted his head again. "Perceptive, Aibou, but yes, I felt that he was meant to have him."  
>"Do you know his name…?" Yuugi asked with his head turning curiously, making Atemu chuckle.<br>"Of course, and so do you…" Atemu gave way, and then proceeded to watch as Yuugi seemingly wanted to jump up and down, Yuugi was still, very much a child at heart, and Atemu minded not.  
>"Jaden-kun…! I always wanted to know who he was, and how he got that card! It was you…!" Yuugi stated pointing to Atemu who tried to look innocent.<br>"Well, I didn't know at the time either, Little One. I know he needs the card." Atemu told, nodded as he walked to the kitchen, knowing Yuugi would follow him in curiosity. Atemu still got called "_Yuugi"_ by a lot of outsiders, and Atemu didn't mind, to them; he did not exist. And that was alright.  
>"To guide him….?" Yuugi asked, and Atemu nodded as he dipped into the fridge, to grasp a water bottle, and looked to Yuugi asking silently if he wanted one, and then threw him one as well when he nodded.<br>"To guide him back to find his cause once he loses it…" Atemu stated after opening the bottle.  
>"Ah…! That reminds me, did you send a copy of the cards we used in our deck to the Academy…? They've been asking for it." Yuugi pondered to Atemu, who nodded.<br>"I did that as well, though, I'm keeping the _God Cards_, if they don't mind." Atemu stated in a sigh, making Yuugi giggle slightly.  
>"Of course you are."<br>"Aibou, guess what…?" Atemu started.  
>"What…?" Yuugi asked interestedly.<br>"…Full circle." Atemu finished with a grin, making Yuugi laugh.  
>"Naturally…! Now, let's go meet up with the others before they send out a search party for us, again, and let's hope we get back in three years this time."<br>Atemu sighed, but Yuugi laughed. "Where do you think Kaiba is taking us all this time…?"  
>Yuugi laughed again as they headed for the door. "Who knows..."<br>With this he turned the sign on the door to "_closed"_, knowing Sugoroku wouldn't be back for awhile, but he knew they were going_. _Atemu chuckled as they both left.  
>"Nee, Atem, do you think Honda-kun will bring Shizuka-chan along…?" Yuugi asked Atemu.<br>Atemu barked a laugh. "Just as likely as Jounouchi bringing Mai…"  
>Yuugi snickered as they set of heading for another adventure, not knowing where the group would end up, but what they did know was that the world didn't need saving once more, but they had their decks...Just in case.<p>

_-Fin_

_Bring on the wonder,  
>Bring on the song...<br>I pushed you down, deep in my soul...  
>...for too long...<em>

**Japanese translation: **_  
>Nee…Sa rete ori masu mada memori no sekai...? Watashi wa kanari wareware ga nokotte kakushin shite i ta... – Right...are we still in the Memory World...? I was pretty sure we left...<em>

_Gesu wa... Shi nai – Guess…not  
>Sore wa subete anata no sekinin desu! – It is all your fault!<br>Hai - Yes  
>Mou Hitori no Boku – The Other Me<em>

_Mou Hitori no Boku doushite watashi ni itte kure naka tsu ta no Sennen Pazuru ki o shiyou suru houhou…? Masaka! Watashi wa mou ki ni shi nai…! – The other me why did you not tell me how to use the Millennium Puzzle…? No! I do not care anymore…!_

_Taisetsu na no chikaku ni taizai-jin…Anata ga shitte iru koto…toki karera feudo hanarete... – Stay close to important people…You never know…when they will fade away…_

_***Note**__ on the mentioned symbols that Yuugi placed in the sand were "_もう一人の僕_" __which are for "Mou Hitori no Boku" – "The other me"_

_Doushite yame ta no ka? – Why did you leave?  
>Doushite – Why<br>Watashi de wa nai... Tsuyoi... Niyotte jibun… – I am not…Strong…By myself.  
>Naze watashi wa koko ni...? – Why am I here…?<br>Watashi wa anata to nani o shi masu ka? – __What will I do with you?  
><em>_Aou, subarashii...! Tada subarashii – Oh, great….! Just great  
>Aibou – Partner<br>Nii-sama – Honourable Older Brother_


End file.
